ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Pansy Lestrange
Pansy Lestrange was a female Human Jedi Padawan who attended the Jedi Temple on Coruscant during Ronald Potter’s time of attendance there. She occasionally joined Vernon Dudley and Severus Umbridge in bullying other students. Like the other two, she particularly enjoyed picking on Ronald. She was rather quiet and rarely talked at all. Background At an unknown point during her Jedi training, Pansy Lestrange joined the school newspaper, The Padawan Observer. Personality Pansy Lestrange was intelligent and highly insecure. She was very quiet and calm, and rarely talked at all. She also had a mischievous side, and occasionally joined Severus Umbridge and Vernon Dudley in bullying other students. However, she was more devoted to her schoolwork and other responsibilities, and kept her distance from most, if not all, students at the academy. Ultimately, she came to like Ronald Potter more, and apologized to him for “acting like such a jerk.” She was also skilled in combat. Appearances Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron In Ronald's first year, Pansy did an advice column for the school newspaper under the request of Tegan Courtney. She also joined the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament, and defeated Ronald Potter in a lightsaber duel. In Ronald’s second year, Pansy was in Ronald’s group for a droid building project along with Severus, Vernon, and Greer. The droid, who Ronald named M.A.D.S., proved to be a success. She returned to the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament; this time, she was bested by Annabeth Skywalker. Although she sometimes joined Severus and Vernon in cyberbullying other students, she was not put on probation that year. Third Year and Battle of the Jedi Temple Pansy Lestrange returned to the Jedi Temple again in 198 BBY for her final year training as a Youngling. When Darth Vadermort invaded the Jedi Temple near the end of the school year, Pansy stayed at the school and fought in the Battle of the Jedi Temple, battling against stormtroopers and Darth Vadermort at the end of the school year. Early in the battle, Pansy fell from a balcony and was attacked by the stormtrooper commander. Ronald rushed to her aide and engaged the commander in a duel. Ronald won, and the victory saved Pansy’s life. Pansy then led a group of students who were charged with defending the secret passages into the Jedi Temple from invading stormtroopers. Later on, she saved Ammon Kendels with a Force blast when a stormtrooper nearly shot him from behind. After Ronald and Vernon’s defeat of Darth Vadermort, she apologized to Ronald for being a jerk to him. Physical Description Pansy Lestrange is usually seen in a black hoody, like her counterparts, Vernon Dudley and Severus Umbridge. She has blonde hair, most of which is concealed under her hood, and blue eyes. It has become highly controversial whether or not Pansy is "beautiful." Powers and Abilities Pansy Lestrange was exceptionally skilled in lightsaber combat, though she still studied Form I because she was a Jedi Youngling. Her power and skill allowed her to defeat Ronald in a duel and defeat several stormtroopers at the Battle of the Jedi Temple. She was also able to hold her own against the stormtrooper commander. Etymology *A pansy is a type of violet. Its name is derived from the French word pensée, meaning "thought" or "remembrance." In William Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream," the juice of the pansy flower is used as a Love Potion. In folklore, the pansy represents separated lovers. The slang term pansy can also refer to a cowardly person, or a weak and effeminate male. The face of a Persian cat, flat and squashed, is sometimes described as a "pansy face", and may refer to Pansy Lestrange's looks, which are highly controversial. Pan was the greek god of the wild, forests, nature, etc. His name means "all", however the literal meaning in Ancient Greek of "Pan" is "rustic". *''Lestrange'' is likely a play on l'étrange, which is French meaning "the strange one". Her name thus alludes to both her beauty, her oddly complex morale, and her mental instability. Appearances *Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant *Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Neutrals Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Jedi Category:Preteens Category:Bullies